This protocol is designed to determine 1) whether the insulin secretory abnormalities present in PCOS subjects with impaired glucose tolerance can be reversed by treatment of their insulin resistance with troglitazone, 2) if the magnitude of reduction of hyperinsulin correlates with a reduction in ovarian steroid production.